A Whole New World
by Zavocado
Summary: Blaine's thirteen when "things" start changing and problems arise. It doesn't help that his sister, Rachel, always seems to walk in at the most inopportune moments. Eventual Klaine relationship. Masturbation, smut.
1. September 18, 2008

A/N: Based off an Anderberry prompt I got on tumblr: "Rachel walks in on Blaine masturbating. Idek i just like awkwardness/embarrassment. Bonus points if he's moaning Kurt's name when she walks in/has no idea Blaine is interested in Kurt."

This little verse/series will be five chapters, one for Blaine at each age (13,14,15,16,17) while he discovers new ways to pleasure himself... and then Rachel walks in. That's basically it.

A Whole New World

_Part One: September 18, 2008_

Blaine was thirteen when things started changing. Hair started to grow in places that he didn't think hair was supposed to grow, his voice started to crack and squeak while he was singing and talking, and other _things_ became a... problem.

It wasn't as though he wasn't familiar with getting an erection – it happened every morning and he could vividly remember his dads sitting him down and explaining that it was a normal occurrence upon waking up – but now it was happening _all the time_. Blaine was worried and embarrassed. But mostly embarrassed. Trying to cover himself up while he was in the locker room was no easy task, especially because he _knew_ it was from looking at the other boys. It happened whenever Rachel convinced Kurt to come over after school, too, and found himself looking at a bright smile and happy blue eyes. The worst ones though were at night when he was asleep. He'd wake up thinking he'd pissed himself, only to find his boxers covered in sticky white _stuff_ and his mind full of vague images of another boy pressed against him.

After the third night in a row, Blaine was starting to think that there was something wrong with him so he decided to look on the internet for answers. He was close with his dads, but it just felt _weird_ to ask them something like that, especially if it ended up being normal. When he got home from school the following afternoon he went straight to the computer and started searching. By the time Rachel got home from her Glee Club practice at half past four, Blaine's head was swimming with everything he'd just learned. But at least he was _normal_, and apparently most guys "masturbated" to help with his situation.

As Rachel twirled her way into the room, Blaine exited the internet browser and dashed upstairs saying he needed to start on his homework. It was homework in a way, he tried to reassure himself as he closed the bathroom door. Once he figured this masturbation thing out he'd be able to focus much better on his studies since he wouldn't have a "hard- on (as the internet as called it)" half the night. So it was helping him in school, even if it was indirectly.

Blaine looked around the bathroom for a few minutes, debating where the best spot would be to try this out. Most of the websites he'd been on had cited the shower as the best location, but Blaine scrunched up his nose at the thought because _Rachel_ used that shower, too. Eventually he closed the toilet lid and sat down, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the counter. He'd never actually been awake when he'd "come" before so he wasn't really sure how much of a mess it was going to make. There was no way he was risking his favorite shirt in the name of experimentation.

It took him almost ten minutes to finally unzip his jeans, eased his hand into his boxers and tugged his cock out. And then he sat there and stared at it, too nervous and embarrassed to do any of the things he'd just researched. A flash of memory from his dream last night entered his mind – a sweaty, muscular chest pressing him down against his sheets –

Blaine gasped a little as he felt himself hardening and growing in his hand. It was both weird and exhilarating to feel and watch. Almost unconsciously he ran his fist up himself, grimacing slightly at the rough friction as something hot clenched in his stomach. He bite his lip as a thrill ran up his spine, slowly tightening his fist around his pulsing cock as something clear started to bead on his tip. He leaned back against the toilet tank, gripping himself as tight as he dared. Blaine knew from experience how much it hurt to get hit there. It only seemed logical that grabbing himself to roughly would end the same way. After a deep, steadying breath he stroked up and then back down.

A whimper fell out of his mouth as his balls tightened up and he stroked himself again. God, that feel amazing even if it kind of hurt because his hand was so dry. He was just thinking about turning on the faucet and wetting his hand when a fist pounded against the door.

"Blaine, stop messing with your hair and let me_ in!_" Rachel hollered, and Blaine's fist stuttered over himself, even though his hips were jerking where he was sitting and his entire body was tense and tingling in a way he'd never felt before.

"G- g- go a-aw- way!" Blaine squawked, his voice cracking and jumping up and down octaves like it was on a trampoline. Even though he couldn't see her he just _knew_ Rachel was rolling her eyes.

"I need my curling iron! Let me in now, Blaine Xavier!"

Blaine bit his lip as his eyes rolled up into his head and the warmest, most pleasant rushing feeling swooped through his stomach and balls, finally coursing up the length of his cock as something warm and wet oozed out over his fingers and onto his stomach –

"Blaine, what are you– "

Blaine's eyes flew open, his cheeks flooding red, as the door creaked and Rachel stepped into the bathroom. He swiped his shirt off the counter to cover himself, but he clearly hadn't moved fast enough.

"Oh. My. _God!_" Rachel screamed. A long and piercing note followed her words and then the door was slamming shut and her footsteps thundered down the stairs. The front door slammed a few moments later and Blaine was left alone again, feeling dizzy, mortified, and slightly winded.

Older sisters walking in was definitely _not_ something the internet had warned him about.


	2. December 13, 2008

A/N: Welp, here's part 2 of this. I already had it half finished when I posted the first one. There's probably typos everywhere since I just sort of skim over it after and don't have a beta for it.

This second part is about three months after the first. Blaine's fourteen now and getting better at things, but he's decided he needs a little something extra to make things more enjoyable...

A Whole New World

_Part Two: December 13, 2008_

It took Blaine two weeks before he had the courage to masturbate again. Rachel had refused to look at him for days. It was only when their dads sat them down and asked if they could help with whatever fight they were supposedly having, that she finally seemed to decide to bleach the memory of that afternoon from her mind. Even then Blaine had been horribly embarrassed and nervous the next few times he'd tried anything. He'd started only attempting _it _when he was positive he'd be home alone for a few hours after school.

By December, though, his embarrassment had faded because the pleasure he was slowly discovering was too incredible to keep himself from. The one problem he was finding, however, was how rough and dry his hand was. He'd taken to spitting in his palm, but the saliva didn't last long enough now that he was learning to build himself up to his orgasm.

The first Saturday following the end of Hanukkah, the Berries set out to begin Christmas shopping. Most of Blaine's classmates and friends thought it was odd that they celebrated both holidays, but it had only become a tradition once he'd been adopted. Or more correctly, _because_ he'd been adopted. He'd celebrated Christmas his entire life before then, and instead of forcing him to switch like Leroy had, they decided to start celebrating both.

As Rachel and Leroy set off for the Christmas tree lot set up next to the shopping center, Blaine followed Hiram into the store to pick up everything on their list. Blaine wasn't really paying much attention as they cruised up and down the aisles. There was one very specific thing he had in mind to buy, and luckily his dads had already added something in that section to the list for Blaine.

"Which deodorant do you want, bud?" Hiram asked him awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as Blaine stood next to him and stared at all of the options. "Just pick a smell you like."

The corner of Blaine's mouth pulled back a little as he gazed at the rows and rows of product. How the hell did anyone just pick _one_? After almost twenty minutes of searching through the brands and scents, eyes constantly darting down to the opposite end of the aisle where his real interest was, Blaine finally settled on something that smelled halfway decent.

"All right, "Hiram said in relief, crossing that item off his list and staring down at what remained. "Just some shampoo for me and Dad, and some toothpaste for Rachel... "

Blaine took a few tentative backward steps as his dad turned to the toothpaste section and busied himself trying to find the specific one Rachel used. Knowing his sister's tastes, it could easily take him longer than the deodorant search had. Blaine back pedaled as inconspicuously as possible, moving around the support beam in the middle of the aisle and, with another quick, nervous glance to make sure his dad was still busy, he stopped in front of the condom and lubricant section.

He knew he had to pick something quick, but he had no idea _what_ was best, just that he needed something _slick_. After a few anxious seconds, a purple bottle caught his eye and he snatched it off the shelf and turned to head back over to the cart to hide it amongst the groceries, but –

A throat was cleared roughly behind him, and Blaine spun around so fast he almost twirled into the shelf. Down at the opposite end of the aisle he could hear Rachel helping Hiram find her toothpaste. Crap, he'd been so nervous about picking something he hadn't even _noticed_ that they'd found them.

Leroy stared down at him – well, it wasn't really down anymore. His dad was a rather short man, and even though Blaine had only turned fourteen a few months ago, he was already as tall as him. His dad's eyes were focused on his fist that was clutched the purple bottle.

He looked back up at Blaine's ruby face expectantly.

"It's– I, uh... "Blaine stuttered, feeling absolutely mortified. "I'm not having sex," he blurted.

Leroy cringed at his words, his own face turning red as Blaine continued to ramble on. Now that he'd opened his mouth and made his vocal chords attempt to work properly he didn't seem to be able to get them to stop.

"It's for– nothing's going in– my– my hands a- are– "

"Blaine, Blaine!" Leroy cut him off, finally putting him out of his misery. "You don't have to explain what you need it for. You're becoming a man now, so... " He gestured at the bottle in Blaine's hand. "Put it in the cart, okay?"

Absolutely mortified, Blaine shuffled down the aisle and buried it in the cart quickly as Rachel and Hiram came back with the right toothpaste.

"You okay, buddy? You look a little green," Hiram said in concern as they headed up front to check out.

"F- fine," Blaine stammered, refusing to meet any of his family members gazes as they waited in line.

"Are you– "

"He's fine, Hiram," Leroy cut in quickly as Blaine shifted around in embarrassment. As they inched up the line to the register he heard his Dad lean over to his other Dad and whisper, "I'll explain later, okay, sweetheart?"

As though his mortification hadn't been bad enough. Somehow he managed to make it through the check- out and helped his dads tie the tree to the roof before they piled into the van and headed home. He took their shopping bags in with Rachel while their dads unloaded the tree and then while she went to supervise as they set it up, Blaine dug through the bags until he found the purple bottle and darted upstairs to his bedroom.

Not for the first time Blaine sorely wished he had a lock on his door, but that was one of their dads biggest house rules: no locks. Except on the liquor cabinet, but that one was a bit more obvious to Blaine. He kicked his shoes off and flopped down on his bed, rolling the little bottle in his hands to test its weight. He was going to have to be quick about this before they finished with the tree, ordered dinner, and started looking for him. As usual he tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor, grazing his fingertips over the sides of his ribs until he shivered and arched off the bed.

That was the first thing he'd discovered once he'd moved things into his room and started to explore him body beyond simply jerking himself off. His sides, nipples, and thighs were extremely sensitive and just brushing his hands over those spots made his hips buck. With a soft sigh, he brushed his hand over the other side of his ribcage, feeling his cock twitch at the movement. Blaine raised himself up and tugged his jeans and boxers down his hips, shivering at the rush of cool air against his slightly hard cock.

Blaine continued to trace his hands over his torso, his blood pounding in his ears and flooding south as his cock lengthened and raised up, finally laying flat against his navel as he pinched one of his nipples and moaned low in his throat. He fumbled for the bottle of lube, breathing heavily as he found it and popped the lid open. The click of the lid slammed him right back into reality as he stared down at the bottle, his hips slowing the pace of their rolling and stopping completely.

Blaine blew out a deep breath and squeezed the bottle, only for nothing to dribble out onto his palm. It took him a moment to figure it out, and he decided to blame it on the throbbing hard- on jutting against his navel instead of inexperience. He hadn't taken the seal off. Flushing in embarrassment, he unscrewed the cap and tried to dig his fingernail under the edge to peal it off.

"God, this should _not _be so complicated," he muttered to himself. "Don't they _know_ I'm fucking rock hard right now? Who has the foresight or brainpower to mess with this?"

Finally, Blaine's fingernail caught on the edge and he tore the seal off, humming in victory as he screwed the lid back on. He didn't waste another second on pretense, quickly squirting some into his palm and wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he hissed, retracted his hand instantly as the cold lube pressed against his overheated flesh. "Why don't these things come with a warning?"

Grumbling angrily, Blaine curled his fingers into his palms, rubbing the cold lube around until it was warmed up. Tentatively he dragged his thumb over the underside of his cock. He gasped softly at how slick and smooth the movement was before hurrying to wrap his fist around it again and start stroking himself. It was only when he was teetering on the edge of coming that he stopped, panting loudly at how fast he'd lost control of his hand and the more typical teasing he put himself through.

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze of lust from his mind and get his breathing under control before he squeezed himself again. His cock throbbed painfully in his fist, and he propped himself up on his other elbow to watch his hand stroke over it. He bit his lip and whimpered, slowly tugging his hand back down, hearing the lube squelch between his fingers.

Sweat was started to bead on his forehead started a steady firm pace, his hips rolling with the movement as he tried to keep his mind from wandering as it so frequently did when he was jerking himself off. There were already several boys in his classes he couldn't look in the eye anymore because he'd fantasized about them when he was doing this. One in particular he hid from whenever Rachel invited him and a girl named Mercedes over for sleepovers. Just the thought made his body pulse with arousal and he moaned, much louder than he should have, as he adjusted his hand and stroked himself faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke so that his thumb slid around along the ridge of his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that fantastic rush bubbling up under his skin. Blaine grazed his thumb over his nipple, jerking his hand more erratically and tightening his grip as his head fell back and–

"Blaine! Dinner's here! It's time to decorate the– "

A loud groan fell from his lips as his hips bucked and the pleasure in his balls tightened and then snapped. He didn't even care that Rachel was standing in his doorway, fucking _staring_ at him coming all over his stomach and chest with his head thrown back, fingers pinching his nipple as he stroked himself through his orgasm. At least not until the ecstasy had worn off some and he blinked his eyes open to find her still standing there looking terrified.

"Get _out!_" he bellowed. "How many times, Rachel? KNOCK!"

With a horrified squeal, she slapped a hand over her eyes and spun around to bolt from the room. Instead she ended up smacking into the door frame, cried out in pain as her nose cracked against it, and disappeared down the stairs shouting for their dads as blood started to trickle down her upper lip.

Blaine slumped back into his pillows, and groaned. It was time to start planning out an argument for why he needed a lock on his bedroom door.


	3. January 14, 2010

A/N: Blaine learns that life gets more complicated with a boyfriend, but that some things never change.

A Whole New World

_Part Three: January 14, 2010_

A lot changed for Blaine over the next year. His voice finally settled, dropping to a smooth, even tenor. He shot up another five inches, surpassing Leroy and Rachel, but Hiram was still an inch or two taller than him. His braces came off that summer only a few weeks before he started at McKinley, and he chopped most of his hair off and donated it. Even Rachel told him he looked dashing on his first day, and he hadn't really believed her until all the girls had started to giggle whenever he tried to talk to them. None of them seemed to hear him when he told them he was gay. They also kept asking him to flex his arms, which he thought was kind of strange, even though he spent a good ten minutes in front of the mirror doing just that every night after he took a shower.

Everybody seemed to notice him now. The girls all smiled at him, some of the jocks liked him because he was the only freshmen on the varsity soccer team, the Glee Club liked that he had a great voice, but was modest about it unlike his sister. But the one person's eye Blaine kept hoping to catch was Kurt Hummel. The boy who Rachel always complained about, but secretly admired. The boy who used to invite Blaine to tea parties when the Berries had first adopted him, but had stopped when Rachel had insisted that she be invited as well. Kurt with the beautiful, sparkling eyes that lit up like galaxies whenever Glee or Broadway or Marc Jacobs collection was mentioned, but looked right past him in the hallways.

Blaine had never had the courage to ask him out like he'd been wanting to since he was thirteen. First, it was because Kurt and Rachel were at each other's throats constantly, and then Kurt was in _high school_, and older and taller, and now... he didn't really have a reason now, except that he was terrified of being turned down. He was taller than Kurt by an inch or two, had grown up quite a bit in the time since they'd had classes together a year ago, was _handsome_ (according to everyone he met at least), but he was still too shy. Too nervous to make the first move after the way he saw Kurt looking at the quarterback, Finn Hudson, on the first day of school. Whenever he caught Kurt looking at him, the other boy looked embarrassed and quickly looked away, a dark blush coloring his cheeks. It wasn't the same look he gave Finn when the other boy wasn't looking.

Blaine didn't understand it, but he didn't think it meant anything positive for him. Much to his surprise, Kurt started talking to him in mid- October. It was so out of nowhere that Blaine was almost certain that Rachel had put him up to it because all of the conversations were really random and strange. They both stuttered their way through them, and Blaine was positive the awkwardness was his fault. Rachel had probably told Kurt about his crush and Kurt felt bad for him so the resulting catastrophe was an increasing number of awkward conversations. Rachel huffed at him in annoyance and rolled her eyes whenever he mentioned them, or "pined away" as she liked to call it. Santana told him to tap Hummel's ass, but he didn't see how that would benefit anyone. Touching Kurt's ass, even if he was "tapping" it with a rod or whatever she meant, would only give him a boner, and Kurt would never want to speak to him again.

He got the surprise of his life after they won sectionals, though. Thanks to some quick work and luck that him and Rachel always had a good dozen numbers prepared in case of emergencies they managed to scrape the win. They were only a few steps off stage when Kurt tugged him forward by his suit jacket and pulled him in for a sloppy, fierce kiss. Even his embarrassment over getting instantly hard while he was in Kurt's arms and their lips were learning how to move together hadn't dented his happiness.

The breathless way Kurt had whispered in his ear afterwards still made his heart flutter in his chest.

_"I've been wanting to do that for ages."_

The bus ride back to McKinley had been one of the happiest hours of his life. Him and Kurt had curled up in the backseat together and agreed to go out to Breadstix the following night. He'd told Kurt how long he'd liked him for and how he'd been too scared to tell him. Kurt had laughed at him, and admitted the same thing, only he'd been scared that _Rachel_ would try to destroy any attempts at a relationship.

That had been in November. Kurt and him were still going strong, even stronger than Blaine had imagined. He was feeling things and thinking things and even if he wasn't ready to say it he thought he was probably in love. His dads and Rachel just smiled at him knowingly whenever he had Kurt over and they locked themselves away in his room (thank god, his dads had answered his pleas and bought him a lock).

The only problem he had with finally having a boyfriend was that he spent even more of his day thinking about sex and jerking off. Kurt was just as new to all of this as he was, even newer, Blaine thought, since the other boy blushed profusely whenever Blaine talked about getting off once Kurt left for the night. They'd slowly progressed to making out, and Blaine was perfectly fine keeping a slow pace even if he was hard as a stone and desperate for a little something more whenever they pressed themselves together and kissed.

This afternoon was no exception. They'd started always coming back to Blaine's house after school on Wednesdays since Rachel had some Student Union club and his dads were out at work until after seven. Today, they'd gotten out even earlier because Mr. Schuester was sick.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. A hum vibrated against his throat as a wet mouth sucked at his skin and Kurt shifted his weight on top of him. He moaned low in his throat as Kurt's thigh pressed against his hard- on.

"I love how you taste," Kurt murmured against his throat. A moment later Kurt was nibbling on the spot he'd just been sucking at and Blaine couldn't stop the one thing he'd been fighting against since they'd tossed their history books to the floor twenty minutes ago. His hips bucked up into the friction of Kurt's thigh against his cock and he moaned again, letting his eyes drift shut.

Kurt's entire body stiffened against him and Blaine's eyes flew open in horror. He pressed his ass into the mattress as hard as he could, his entire face burning in humiliation as Kurt stared down at him, mouth sagging slightly.

"God, I- I'm sorry," he spluttered in apology. "We're– we're going slow. That's not slow, that's– "

"That's so hot," Kurt breathed, and Blaine's mouth fell open in surprise as Kurt shifted up some, propping his weight up on his elbows as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine shuddered as Kurt's lips brushed over the hickey on his neck, his hips arching up a few inches at the contact. He still felt embarrassed by the movement, but one of Kurt's hands drifted down to his hip and rubbed soothingly against it.

"I like it when you do that," Kurt told him softly. "I love knowing how turned on you are." Kurt paused to smiled shyly down at him, and then he hesitated before plowing on. "Do you– do you want to try something new?"

"Yes," Blaine blurted, because, fuck, he was _aching_ and Kurt thought his sporadic hip bucks were _hot_ and maybe they were finally going to rut against each other until they came like he fantasized about, and were panting into each other's mouths and–

"Always so eager," Kurt chuckled nervously, pulling up and away from Blaine.

Blaine whined in protested at the suddenly lack of warmth holding him down. When Kurt had said new he'd thought it was going to be a good kind of new, but this was not okay. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt was already settling back on top of him, one knee pressed into the mattress on either side of him as he repositioned himself above Blaine.

He watched in amazement as Kurt, blushing furiously, tugged the hem of his shirt out of his pants and pulled it up over his head.

"Kurt... " he breathed as Kurt started undoing the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Between his first sight of Kurt's pale, slim torso and Kurt's fingers brushing against his stomach as the last button was popped open, Blaine gave up all pretense and let his hips snap up until his bulge was pressed firmly between Kurt's legs.

Kurt gasped, his fingers fumbling as he tried to push Blaine's shirt off his shoulders. They both whimpered loudly as Kurt collapsed onto his chest, pressing his hips down against Blaine's until he was settled back against the bed.

"God, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "That feels amazing."

Blaine nodded shakily in agreement as Kurt started to rock in his lap. He fisted his hands in his sheets as Kurt started nibbling on his lower lip, letting his hips arch up rhythmically with Kurt's movements. Kurt's hands were everywhere, tracing over his chest and sides and hips as Kurt's mouth moved back to his neck. Blaine never knew what the hell he should do with his hands when Kurt was on top of him and in control. Besides his hips, they were the only part of his body he could really use in this position, but as much as he always wanted to he could never bring himself to just grab Kurt's ass and squeeze it. Fortunately Kurt never seemed to notice that problem, or he didn't seem to mind, but–

"Touch me, Blaine," Kurt requested, his teeth scraping over Blaine's jaw line. Blaine whined in the back of his throat, his breathing becoming labored as his hips rocked up again and he dug his fingers more firmly into the sheets.

"B- but," Blaine stuttered in alarm, because what the hell was he supposed to do? Did that mean touch him _anywhere_ or on his newly revealed skin or what?

"Don't you... don't you want to?" Kurt muttered, pulling back and stilling his hips. The hurt look on his face made Blaine's heart ache.

"No, of course I do," Blaine said quickly. "Just... where? Like," he paused and bit his lower lip. "I never know _where _is okay... "

"Oh," Kurt said, looking relieved as he sat up, pressing his ass more firmly against Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned at the weight, his hips rocking slightly as Kurt tugged one of his hands free from its death grip on the sheets. "You can... you can touch me here," Kurt said softly, brushing Blaine's hand over his chest. "Or here," his fingers were dragged down Kurt's stomach. "As long as you're touching me, I don't care where it is," Kurt murmured, looking incredibly self-conscious. "I just want you to touch me more. I love how rough your fingers feel because of all the calluses."

"So, if I uh, touch you _here_," Blaine said slyly as his hands slid around to brush over the back pockets of Kurt's jeans. "That's okay?"

Kurt sucked in a huge breath as Blaine's tightened his grip and slowly rocked Kurt's cock against his through their jeans. "Only if you let me do this," Kurt replied breathlessly as he pushed his hands into Blaine's shirt and grabbed his shoulders to hold him still as he pressed his mouth against Blaine's chest.

"_Fuck_," Blaine swore, his hips jolting off the bed again. Kurt smiled against his chest, slowly tracing his tongue over his sternum and then down around one of his nipples as Blaine writhed and panted under him. Everything was getting hazing for Blaine as he tightened his grip on Kurt's ass and rocked him hard in his lap. Even through their jeans he could actually _feel_ Kurt's erection pressing against his own. Compared to how he usually only had his hand for company or his bed sheets the friction and reality of it was incredible.

He keened loudly as Kurt pressed an experimental kiss to his nipple, his hips jerking hard as the arousal coursing through his body spiked and his balls tingled. Kurt's resulting moan vibrated around his nipple and across his chest, as the other boy sagged on top of him, his open mouth still pressed against Blaine's nipple as he started rolling his hips frantically.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned desperately, his hot breath ghosting over Blaine's nipple. Kurt's hips jerked hard in his lap and Blaine gasped. He'd never heard Kurt say his name like that before. It made his entire stomach clench up as the heat pooling in his navel pulsed. "Oh, god, _ B- Blaine._ Kiss me."

A hot, eager mouth sought out his own, Kurt's tongue thrusting wildly into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly as he felt Kurt's entire body tense against him. He'd never seen Kurt come undone before, but he knew from his own experiences what that meant. Kurt's hips jerked frantically against his as sharp gasping pants brushed over his lips and then Kurt cried out, his eyes flying open as he pulled his mouth away.

The way Kurt shouted his name then, sent his straight to the edge, his balls tight and ready for release, just waiting for Kurt to rock in his lap a few more times once his own orgasm had pasted. He watched the bliss flicker over Kurt's features, the relief and ecstasy as he trembled. It was the most breathtaking thing Blaine had ever seen. His cock throbbed painfully, searching for its own release as Kurt, shaking slightly dropped back onto his chest and pulled him into a slow, tender kiss.

"Wow," Kurt murmured, his breathing still heavy. Blaine whined a little as Kurt shifted against him, a hot jolt of desire shooting through him. "'Oh," Kurt looked surprised as he shifted against him again, rolling his ass over Blaine's cock. "You're still– do you want me to– " He gestured vaguely to his hips.

Not trusting himself to speak, Blaine nodded jerkily, reaching up and brushing Kurt's sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"O- okay," Kurt stammered. "I'm going to– going to make you c- come."

Kurt was blushing profusely as he rocked his hips slowly once more. Blaine groaned, already feeling himself pushing back to the edge as Kurt rolled his hips down a little harder, and then–

John Mellencamp started to play from his bedside table.

"Oh, my god," Kurt spluttered, pulling up and away and practically falling off the bed. "I'm late. My dad's going to _kill_ me."

"What?" Blaine asked dumbly, his hips still rocking up against nothing as Kurt fumbled for his phone and then his bag.

"I told him I'd be at the shop by four to help him with my baby," Kurt said frantically, trying to fix his hair as he found his shirt and tugged it on. "I'm going to be in so much trouble– "

"But, Kurt," Blaine pleaded, his brain catching up to what was going on as the tension in his limps sunk down again. "Please, just a few more minutes... "

His cock throbbed angrily against his zipper, and he whined softly as Kurt unbolted his bedroom door and pulled it open a few inches. The desperation in his tone made Kurt pause, and finally remember just what they'd been doing only moments ago.

"Blaine, I... I'm _so _sorry," Kurt said sincerely. He rushed back to the bed and kissed Blaine softly. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise, but I have to– "

"Go," Blaine muttered. He was still hard as a stone, but at the rate his arousal was dipping back down to manageable levels it would take a good ten minutes for him to get off now. "I'll just go back to the old standby."

"The old– _oh,_" Kurt realized, blushing once more. His eyes fell to Blaine's hand and then the distinct bulge in his jeans. "Would you...um, like a- a different hand for a change?"

Blaine's ears had to be malfunctioning. There was no way Kurt had not only changed his mind, but offered to jerk him off. His cock twitched in his boxers as Kurt dropped his bag back onto the floor. A wave of arousal washed over him as Kurt laid down on his side next to him, one arm sliding under his back, the other draping over his waist as Kurt's kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"_Please_," Blaine begged. He just needed to come finally, to be drawn to the edge and actually pushed over it before he exploded. A tentative hand tugged the button of his jeans open, and he moaned loudly, his hips snapping up and pressing his erection against the zipper until it slid down.

"You're so gorgeous when you're like this," Kurt murmured against his ear before he nibbled on his earlobe.

Blaine whimpered loudly in response. "Touch me, please, I'm so close," he groaned, his hips jerking sporadically. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt nod slightly and then a hand was easing down the front of his boxers and warm fingers brushed against his hard, overheated flesh. He gasped loudly, pushing his erection up against Kurt's open palm as the other boy sucked in a shaky breath. "Please, Kurt."

"Shh, I- I've got you," Kurt told him, kissing over his hickey covered neck as his fingers curled around Blaine's cock and pulled it from his boxers. "T- tell me how you like it."

His entire body felt like a rubber band pulled taut, ready to snap with just the slightly pressure against it. Kurt's mouth continued to suck on his sweaty throat as he dropped a hand to cover Kurt's fist and made him tighten his grip. He thrust up into their fists, reveling in the rough friction of Kurt's soft hand clenched around him.

"T- twist," he directed, guiding Kurt's hand through the motion on the upstroke, making his foreskin twist and slip up over the head of his cock. His balls were throbbing as Kurt repeated the movement on his own, and Blaine moaned long and low in his throat, panting as his brain became muddled and his nerve endings tingled with the rush starting to course through him.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Kurt whispered against his neck. A hot, wet tongue flicked out against his skin and Blaine was gone, his entire body jerking and overloading as he came over Kurt's fist and his own stomach.

"Blaine, have you see my m– "

The door was pushed open the rest of the way. Kurt jerked into a sitting position, staring in alarm at Rachel standing in the doorway. Blaine blurrily blinked his eyes open, his breathing still heavy from just coming as his sister gaped at them. While Kurt looked absolutely mortified, Blaine couldn't even begin to care at this point. Such occurrences had been happening since the day he'd started masturbating. This was nothing new to him.

"Now you've got _Kurt_ getting you off?" Rachel said shrilly, smacking a hand over her eyes as Kurt pulled his hand off Blaine's softening cock.

"Well, we _are_ boyfriends," Blaine grumbled. "I get him off, he gets me off. Kind of part of the deal."

"_Oh my god_," Rachel squealed in horror as she ran from the room.

Kurt's entire face was dark red when he stood up, grabbed some tissues from the box on the bedside table, and wiped his hand off. "I take it she's walked in on you before."

"You get used to it," Blaine shrugged uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and tucked his cock back into his boxers.

A bright smile was directed at him as Kurt leaned down for a quick kiss. "So, as long as my dad doesn't ground me for being so late... do you think we could do this again?"

"I was hoping so," Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt quickly agreed, still smiling huge as he brushed a hand over Blaine's cheek. That adoring, happy look in Kurt's eyes made it really hit him hard just then. He didn't think he was in love anymore, he knew it. The way his heart swelled and fluttered when Kurt simply looked at him like that, like he was the most beautiful thing the older boy had ever seen in his entire life – the same way Blaine felt about him. He was in love without a doubt.

"I should go," Kurt said quietly, leaning in for another tender kiss and it was Blaine's undoing. Now that the realization had hit him, now that he was sure–

"I'm in love with you, Kurt."

Before he could even start to regret it, Kurt's eyes flickered open in shock, but there was a light shining there that eased an doubt he might have had. Even if Kurt didn't feel ready enough to say it back right now, he knew that someday he would – that someday they'd murmur those words to each other before they fell asleep every night.

"I'm in love with you, too, Blaine Xavier."

Something exploded in his chest at those words at the certainty and love he saw in Kurt's gaze. They shared another soft kiss before Kurt stood up and left, turning back in the doorway to offer him a huge smile and a little wave.

His life may be more complicated with the addition of Kurt as his boyfriend, but he knew now that without him his life wouldn't be much of an experience at all.


	4. February 22, 2011

A/N: When Puck convinces Rachel that a house party will help her with her songwriting, Kurt and Blaine get more than a little carried away.

Welp, it's been a while since I've updated this one. I'm focusing on GYOW and getting that finished up before I start anymore WIPs. Anyway, here's part four! Just one more to go after this.

Enjoy!

A Whole New World

_Part Four: February, 22, 2011_

Blaine was surprised by how little things changed between him and Kurt over the next year. Part of him had assumed the exchange of "I love yous" would make things more complicated or time consuming in some way, but it didn't. They were as close as ever, and according to Santana quite sickening to watch because of how love struck they both were. He didn't listen to her though. The same way he repeatedly ignored Rachel whenever she walked in on him and Kurt being intimate in any way.

That summer things progressed a lot more without school or parents or Rachel (who spent most of her summer with Finn) to get in their way all the time. Kurt grew a few more inches, and while Blaine didn't really like being shorter than him at first, by August he loved it. After spending all summer making out in various locations and positions, he'd found the extra few inches put Kurt's neck at the same height as his lips. Not having to bend his head to suck at his favorite hickey placing spot was definitely a good thing. Of course most days he didn't have to bend at all because Kurt was underneath him and panting and usually _naked_.

Needless to say, Blaine's sophomore year started off much better than his freshmen year. He had a beautiful boyfriend fawning over him instead of a gang of giggling girls, his voice was even more steady and he was consequently picked to sing a solo for sectionals, and he didn't spend every afternoon jerking himself off. Now he got to have sex with his boyfriend, or exchange blowjobs, or just thrust their erections together until they both came.

However, by the time they all started gearing up for Regionals, Rachel was on a war path and Kurt was right there beside her for whatever reason. It was driving Blaine nuts, listening to them write really terrible original songs about headbands and how annoying their brothers were. He had to admit he was rather fond of the bowtie song Kurt had written, but when their song writing rampage started interfering with his sex life he got annoyed.

Puck ended up convincing Rachel to throw some crazy party at the end of February to help with the song writing. Blaine had hated the idea and was sure their dads would find out and he'd never see Kurt or daylight ever again. But once the night came and he had a few shots of liquor in him, it didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. Rachel had chilled out and was too busy screaming about how everything tasted like pink to start singing about her headbands. Everyone was drinking and laughing and having a good time, and Kurt... Kurt was all over him. First, Kurt was grinding all over him while they all danced around, and then he was kissing him senseless even though he was supposed to kiss Brittany during Spin the Bottle.

The game had ended then, because Kurt had pushed him down and they'd knocked the bottle across the room and started making out in the middle of the circle. Puck and Santana had started catcalling and cheering while they rolled about. Blaine was already hard and horny and so desperate he ended up shoving Kurt over onto his back, straddling his lap, and rutting against him until Rachel had regained enough function to realize what they were doing. After a few shrill shouts that had been filled with random cries of "Pink!" Blaine decided his room would be a much better place to continue.

Head buzzing from the five shots of rum he'd had, Blaine groaned, jerking his hips down once more as he nipped Kurt on the ear. He was throbbing and just needed Kurt now. Needed to have his firm hands on his hips as he rode his beautiful boyfriend into the bed. It'd been almost three weeks since him and Kurt had done anything more than make out or cuddle and kiss lazily and if he didn't get Kurt naked and in his bed tonight he was pretty sure he might die.

"Meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes," he murmured, nipping Kurt's ear once more. Beneath him Kurt's hips rocked up and they both moaned.

Kurt slurred out a few words Blaine only half understood as he stood up and stumbled towards the stairs to the ground floor. The second staircase was a lot more difficult to navigate, and his throbbing boner certainly didn't help, but he finally tumbled into his room and tripped over his own feet. His face hit the bed and he groaned and pulled himself up onto it completely, fumbling with his night- stand's bottom drawer. He pulled out one of the bottles of lube in there and a box of condoms, tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder and then starting in on his clothes.

He was already panting and sweating as he tugged his sweater and striped shirt off, his cock aching and straining against his jeans as he unzipped those next. With a hoarse groan he kicked his pants off, thankful that for once he'd decided not to bother with underwear. His cock fell towards the bed and he let his hips fall back down to give himself some friction while he enduring the excruciatingly long wait until Kurt showed up.

But when Kurt didn't immediately appear in the doorway Blaine got impatience. The friction of his comforter against his cock wasn't nearly enough, especially when he was aching to have something inside of him and without Kurt up here he could only think of one option that would stretch him and make him pant and whine.

Blaine stuffed his hand under his mattress, searching for his latest purchase. He'd only tested it out a few times on his own – hadn't even mentioned it to Kurt because they'd only been having sex for five months and Kurt had never even mentioned doing anything that involved _toys_. Finally his fingers curled around what he was looking for and with a swift tug he pulled the vibrator and the cord that attached the remote free from between the mattress and box spring.

Just the sight of the purple toy made him moan as he remembered the feeling of it being inside him. The shockwaves it sent up his spine and the way it made him clench tightly around it because of how sensitive the vibrations made him. His door was still thrown wide open and Kurt was nowhere in sight. With fumbling fingers Blaine popped the cap of the lube bottle and held it above his ass. It was messy and nowhere near as precise as he usually was, but his heart was buzzing and he just needed _something_ and Kurt was taking _forever_.

His fingers slipped down between the halves of his ass and as soon as he brushed his fingers over the puckered skin his hips bucked into the mattress and he moaned louder. Blaine was pretty sure half the house could hear him, but if that was true then Kurt would hear him. Maybe if he moaned loud enough Kurt would hurry up and join him.

Blaine thrust his middle finger through the ring of muscles without preamble. It burned more without easing into it, mostly because the lube was still cold and icy against his overheated skin, but he didn't care right now. He didn't want to wait for Kurt to tease him open and then keep his thrusts purposely slow and shallow. Right now he wanted everything as soon as possible, and then he wanted Kurt underneath him so that he could either ride him or so he could give his boyfriend a show.

After another thrust with the same finger he worked a second finger in alongside the first, whimpering into his pillows as his ass arched up into the air. Blaine didn't even bother waiting to force a third finger inside, and maybe it was all the alcohol in his system that was dulling the burn, but he barely even felt the burn that time. He kept his fingers still inside himself, spreading them out to stretch himself a little more as his other hand fumbled for the lube and opened it once more. With an awkward roll onto his side he took the bottle and poured some onto the purple vibrator, tossing the bottle across the room as soon as he was done and using his hand to spread it over the cool plastic.

Quickly, he pulled his fingers out and took hold of the base of the toy, trying to find the right angle through the haze of alcohol and lust clouding his brain. The tip slipped along his ass for a few moments as he shifted, but then it sunk in as it brushed over his stretched hole. With a jerky, rough movement Blaine slammed the vibrator inside himself completely, crying out with a mixture of pleasure and pain as the cold lube stung and the curved toy pressed along his prostate.

A few weak tremors wracked his body as he lay there on his side, panting, cock bobbing slightly as he let himself adjust a bit. Blaine glanced briefly at the doorway only to find it still lacking Kurt. A piteous whimper fell from his lips and he grabbed the base of the toy once more, following the cord attached there until he had the remote in his grasp. He pressed his thumb down against the little switch, and immediately slid it up to the second notch on the remote.

Blaine gasped loudly at the toy began to pulsate inside him. His internal muscles clammed tightly around it and with a shaky hand he reached back and grabbed the base once more. He'd found with his first few experiments that keeping it still inside of him felt nice and pleasant, and the vibrations against his prostate were enjoyable, but if he actually slowly thrust the toy in and out it was just the perfect brush and angle. Any remaining control he had usually disappeared once he got the tilt of the toy just right.

He dragged it out slowly and as soon as it slid along his prostate his hips bucked wildly and he threw his head back and moaned. On the thrust back in, Blaine moved faster, pressing it in as deeply as it would go until his legs were jerking and another whimper escaped him.

"_Fuck_," he swore loudly, continuing the motion and glancing back towards the doorway hopefully. This time it wasn't empty. Kurt was there. Hot, sexy Kurt with his perfect mouth and hands and _ass_–

"Holy shit, Blaine," Kurt gasped. Blaine reached out a hand towards him and beckoned him forward as his hips jerked wildly again.

"Kurt," he whined desperately as Kurt stumbled forward towards the bed. An equally as desperate moan greeted his word as Kurt tumbled down next to him.

"_Jesus_, Blaine, is that a– and you're– and, _god,_" Kurt stammered, gesturing towards the vibrator Blaine was still thrusting slowly into himself. His blue eyes were huge as he watched, mesmerized by the vibrator slipping it and out of Blaine's ass. Finally his eyes followed the cord and fell on the remote. With a hesitant look, he picked it up, and Blaine groaned and forced Kurt onto his back, straddling his hips and changing the angle of the toy.

"Can– can I– "Kurt gestured to the remote, his mouth hanging open as he stared up at Blaine in amazement.

"Yes," Blaine breathed. "You can strip for me, too."

Kurt groaned throatily in reply and with a shaky thumb flicked the dial up another notch. The sudden increase made Blaine gasp out loud and he tugged Kurt's other hand around and clamped it over the base of the vibrator, taking him through the slow teasing motion as he bent his head down and pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. The hissing gasp told him he'd bitten harder than usual, but he was drunk and Kurt was fucking him with his vibrator and he couldn't control anything that his body was doing right now.

"You're so _hot_," Kurt groaned, the hand thrusting the toy trembling slightly. Frustrated at how Kurt's hand had lost the pace, Blaine reached around and made Kurt hold his hand steady. His hands grabbed for Kurt's tie, yanking it loose, and then moving on to the buttons on his shirt.

A loud gasp greeted Blaine as he finally tugged Kurt's shirt free and scraped his nails over Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, should I– "Kurt cut off with a choked off moan as Blaine attached his lips to is right nipple and started to suck. "_Fuck_," he swore, and his hands jerked, the one thrusting the vibrator back into Blaine and the other clicking the speed up another notch.

Blaine dragged his tongue up Kurt's chest, his hands fumbling with the button and zipper on Kurt's jeans as he whimpered and started to rock in Kurt's lap. His skin was on fire, every part of him was aching for more pleasure, more skin on skin, more Kurt against his lips.

He could feel Kurt shaking underneath him as he forced the other boy's jeans down his hips enough to free his straining erection."Kurt," Blaine whined, trying to change the angle of his hips in order to press their erections together and still let Kurt thrust the vibrator into him. It took them a few moments, but Kurt spread his legs a little bit so that his hand could rest between his thighs and thrust the vibrator as Blaine pushed him more against the headboard and jerked his hips down.

Both boys cried out in pleasure as their cocks rubbed together, and Blaine swore he heard some sort of clunky noise from the hallway, but then Kurt jerked his hips up and switched up the setting on the vibrator.

"Fuck me _harder_," Blaine growled, rolling his hips to keep their erections pressed together and to help keep the vibrator sliding along his prostate. His toes curled as Kurt tilted the toy down more and he captured Kurt's mouth in a searing desperate kiss as they rocked together roughly.

This time Blaine was certain he heard a noise, and a moment later two people came tumbling into the room behind them.

"Holy _shit_," Santana bellowed. "I knew you two were kinky but– "

"Get it Hummel!" Puck shouted.

Beneath him Blaine was positive Kurt hadn't even heard what they'd just said, or if he had he didn't care. Blaine's lower lip was sucked between Kurt's teeth, and a hot pulse of arousal shot through him limbs as Puck and Santana started shouting and cheering behind them. He really didn't care if they were in here right now. His boyfriend was rutting against him and fucking him with his vibrator and Kurt's hair was disheveled and his face as flushed and his mouth and skin tasted incredible.

"Blaine," Kurt panted into his mouth. "Touch me, please. I'm so close."

One hand tangled into Kurt's hair and he lowered the other between their bodies, wrapping his hand around as much of their cocks as they could. He smeared their pre- cum onto their cocks and jerked his hand fast, keeping his grip tight as they both thrust into the circle of his fist.

A loud whistle sounded near Blaine's right ear and Puck was saying something else, but Blaine's head was getting fuzzier again and Kurt's breath was coming in short, quick gasping pants. There was some more clunking behind him that sounded like a herd of elephants and then Kurt was tugging him down for a fierce kiss, and moaning against his lips as he came.

Blaine sat up in Kurt's lap as the other boy went boneless below him, the vibrator was still buried deep inside him, but Kurt had stopped moving it when he came. He planted his left hand on Kurt's stomach, and kept the right one on his cock as he started to gyrate his hips.

He kept the angle right, but the pace fast, his entire body tingling from the sight of Kurt's blissed out expression and his gorgeous torso beneath him, and the way the vibrator was pulsing against his prostate.

"Turn it up!" Blaine gasped, roll his hips harder, as someone else came tumbling through his doorway.

The remote had disappeared from his sight, but suddenly the vibrator was cranked up to its highest setting. Blaine threw his head back as Kurt sat up and slid an arm around his back and tangled his fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. A hot, avid mouth sucked roughly on the side of his neck and his hand slipped from his cock only to be replaced by Kurt's.

"You're so gorgeous when you're in my lap like this," Kurt whispered against his pulse point and a swirl of lust and arousal shot through him. He cried out and Kurt held him close, his eyes rolling up into his head, and then Kurt's teeth scraped over his neck and his balls tightened up as he came.

"But why's it purple? _Pink_ is so much better!" Rachel demanded behind him. "_PINK!_"

The fact that Rachel was once again in his room while he was getting off barely registered as he sunk down into Kurt's embrace, moaning and panting as Kurt stroked him through his orgasm.

"Kurt," he murmured against the other boy's cheek as they fell back into his pillows and continued to breathe heavily. A soft cheek nuzzled against his nose as another round of cheers started up behind them, and then there was the thunderous sound of their friends heading back downstairs. As Kurt pulled the vibrator from his hole, Blaine realized the toy had been turned off. Their come was sticky and wet between their chests and stomachs, but everything felt warm and nice and Blaine really didn't feel like moving. Kurt was slurring out something as he tugged the comforter up from the other side of the bed and wrapped it over them.

He fell asleep with the steady, rumbling slur of Kurt's voice and chest against his ear, content and finally satiated after almost a month of nothing.

When Blaine woke up the next morning his head was pounding so hard he couldn't see straight. Kurt was soft and warm beneath him, but everything was too bright and loud. The few rays of sunlight pouring in through his binds was like a blast of fire to his eyes and Kurt's _breathing_. God, it sounded like a tornado was ripping his skull apart as it rattled in his ears and head. He groaned against Kurt's chest and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, slapping an open palm on Kurt's stomach to get him to _shut up_. He regretted the smack a second later because his ear was pressed against Kurt's side and the vibrations and noise was like an avalanche.

Kurt jolted under him and the rustling of the comforter and bedding made him moan again.

"Too _loud_," Blaine whined.

"Not as loud as you were last night," Kurt replied with a huge yawn.

Against his cheek Blaine felt Kurt's skin heat up with a rosy blush and despite the pain he slid up the bed and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck. "I– sorry, it was too much, wasn't it? I was– was drunk and you were– you're gorgeous and– " His rambling was silenced by a passionate, slow kiss and even though he was embarrassed and nervous about Kurt's reaction to last night now that he was sober he melted against the other boy as Kurt pulled him closer.

"Maybe... maybe you could try it out on me next time," Kurt murmured against his lips.

"Really?" Blaine blurted. He was so surprised by the suggestion that his jaw went slack, but even the pounding of his head could distract him from Kurt's bashful expression.

"I've t- thought about buying one before. I just never worked up the nerve to actually... "Kurt trailed off in embarrassment, but Blaine pounced, rolling back on top of him and kissing him hard.

"God, yes, please," he begged. "I can't wait to– to see you– to watch you– "

"Would you two shut up?" A female voice snapped from the big chair next to the foot of Blaine's bed. They both started and rolled over to watch as Rachel tumbled out of it, hands clutching her head as she moaned in pain.

"This habit has to be genetic," Kurt deadpanned. "There's no other explanation." He glanced at Blaine. "Thank _god,_ you two don't share DNA."

Blaine growled in annoyance and threw a pillow at Rachel. "Why are you _always_ in here when none of us want you to be?"

The pillow hit Rachel in the face and she stumbled back towards the door, muttering dazedly. "Everything... it was... it was pink, Blaine. But you were purple and– " Suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes flying open in panic as she darted from the room.

"God," Blaine groaned, burying his face against Kurt's neck. "Maybe we should just start renting out a hotel room or... buying one of those shag wagon van things."

Kurt snorted at his words, and then they both winced at the loud sound. "Let's just... nap," Kurt decided, snuggling down into the blankets more. As his headache continued to throb, Blaine hummed in agreement and settled down against Kurt, content for now to just be in his arms and hope that Rachel spent the rest of their lives in the bathroom.


	5. December 29, 2011

A/N: Here's the last part of this (finally)! Things get kinkier, and Rachel's not the only sibling Blaine has to worry about anymore.

A Whole New World

_Part Five: December 29, 2011_

After Rachel's house party things took a turn for the better for Blaine. Once his sister had remembered parts of what she'd walked in on with Puck and Santana that night, Rachel had avoided going into his room like the plague. She'd sworn off alcohol for the rest of her life and would call him six times on his phone and then pound on the door with a series of rhythmic knocks that he had to add the missing beats to before she would enter his room.

Overall, Blaine didn't really care if she barged in at this point. He was seventeen now, and considering Rachel had spent the better part of the last four years walking in on him, or him and Kurt in various compromising positions it just didn't bother him anymore. Even Kurt didn't seem to mind that much because Rachel's reactions were always absurd and made for hilarious stories. Their apathy on the subject didn't stop Rachel from acting even more bizarre than usual.

The extreme weirdness had started after they had lost Nationals in May. At first Blaine had pegged it down to the twelfth place finish, and had been quite furious with both Rachel and Finn for making out in the middle of the performance. But his anger had only lasted so long and the more time that passed the weirder Rachel started to act. Over the summer Rachel spent hours on the internet, not posting videos, but researching _something_. Blaine had no idea what it could possibly be because every time he came into the room she was in while "researching" she'd shriek and slam her laptop shut before racing out of the house. The one morning she'd dashed past him in only her pajamas, which had been nothing more than an extremely old, baggy t-shirt one of their fathers had gotten from a Broadway show. He'd refused to let her in until well past noon when Hiram came home and found her pounding on the front door and screaming at him. But he still didn't get any answers out of her even then. By the time school started back up she had stopped spending mindless hours on the internet and had started pestering him constantly about his life before their fathers had adopted him – namely, about his older brother, Cooper.

Blaine didn't remember much about his time with his biological family. He'd been five and a half when his biological parents had died in that car accident, and he'd been taken almost immediately to the orphanage and separated from his brother. He remembered Cooper coming to visit him a few times when he could, but the mental picture of his brother was so distorted now he couldn't recall what he looked like at all. Just a big pair of clear blue eyes and the smile Blaine saw when he looked into the mirror. Cooper had been sixteen when their parents had died, and had been lucky enough to get emancipated and then use some of the money left from their parents to pay for year- round boarding at Dalton. Cooper had said he'd come find him once he was out of high school and able to support them on his own, but he'd never done it. After Blaine had met the Berrys for the first time he'd never seen Cooper again.

Eleven years later, Blaine figured the orphanage had kept Cooper from him because they'd already started the adoption process, or that Cooper had seen how happy he was and decided to let him go for the time being. Now that he was older he hoped that was the case, that Cooper had gone on to college and made a good life for himself. Some small part of him had still expected a phone call or to open the door one day and find those piercing blue eyes looking back at him.

It wasn't until Rachel started dredging it all up that Blaine told Kurt about his older brother, or his adoption. He knew Kurt had known the second part, but it was still nice to be able to say it aloud and have someone who wasn't Rachel to talk to.

Rachel spent most of the fall moping and being moodier than normal. Even Blaine's seventeenth birthday hadn't brought about the usual diva moment where she sang some endless classic to him as her gift. For the most part, Blaine enjoyed her not invading his life constantly since it gave him and Kurt plenty of time alone, but when December rolled around and she came to him in tears telling him she didn't have his Christmas present yet he got worried. The most he'd gotten out of her was that it was a _big _deal and had taken her a long time to save for or something, but it had been difficult to understand anything she'd said.

Kurt and his family had spent Christmas with his step-mother's family, but as soon as he came back they exchanged gifts at Blaine's house a few days before New Year's. They both laughed loudly when they realized they'd gotten each other the exact same promise ring, and as Kurt pressed him down into his bed, Blaine managed to forget whatever drama Rachel was having about his gift. Honestly, he didn't need her to get him anything, but she'd seemed really set on _whatever_ this gift was.

"I missed you," Kurt growled against his lips, straddling him on the bed as he dug his fingers into the skin stretched over Blaine's hipbones.

Blaine hummed softly as Kurt's lips moved over his neck, pausing under the curve of his jaw to suck hard at the skin there.

"You were only gone for a week," Blaine murmured, his eyes drifting closed as a soft tongue traced over the swollen skin along his neck and Kurt started to roll his hips. "Next year's going to be even longer than that. How are you going to survive months in New York with _Rachel_ if you can't stand a week away from me?"

"Phone sex," Kurt breathed, nipping at the large hickey he'd been working on. Blaine could feel the heat radiating off the spot, could feel his pulse pounding against Kurt's lips as the other boy gave the spot a lingering suck. "Or webcam sex." Kurt sat up, face flushed, eyes bright as he breathed heavily. "I except a show of your ass at _least_ once a week, Anderson-Berry."

Blaine sighed in mock annoyance, sliding his hands, that had been lazily resting on Kurt's hips up his bareback and bringing his thumbs around to brush over Kurt's taut nipples. "You're such an ass man."

He pressed his thumbs more roughly against Kurt's nipples and slowly massaged the rosy skin, watching Kurt arch in his lap and whimper loudly. Blaine loved how sensitive Kurt was here, loved holding Kurt tightly against his chest as he pounded up into him and sucked one of those taut nubs between his lips. He was just about to push himself up to capture one of his nipples between his teeth when Kurt's hands wrapped around his own and forced him to stop.

"I want to try something new," Kurt whispered nervously. When Blaine nodded eagerly, ready for their pants and underwear to join their shirts on the floor, Kurt hopped off of him instead and grabbed his bag from Blaine's chair. Blaine watched him rummage around for a few moments, breathing heavily as the anticipation started to seep into his skin. He'd purposely not masturbated the entire week just so he'd be desperate and aching for this once Kurt came back.

Kurt lowered himself back onto Blaine's lap, his ass rubbing against Blaine's half-hardness. A small groan fell from Blaine's parted lips as he eyed Kurt's right hand, which was full of what looked like cloth. "I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

Blaine's entire body jolted at his boyfriend's words and the lustful look being directed at him. They'd talked about tying each other to the bed – bondage, he guessed was what it was technically called – but they'd yet to attempt it even though he'd pretty much trembled and become achingly hard by the end of the conversation. Kurt had only smiled shyly and agreed that he definitely wanted to try it at some point, but that had been months ago and Blaine hadn't brought the subject up since then because he was scared it had freaked Kurt out. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"O- okay," Blaine agreed quietly, his voice shaky, and his body already tingling from the thrill of the idea. Being tied down and only being allowed whatever Kurt gave him, being touched and pleasured and pulled right to the edge over and over until he was crying and begging for release–

"Your safe word is apple, okay?" Kurt told him. There was a slight nervous edge to his voice, but Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and pulled Kurt in for a reassuring kiss.

"I trust you," he murmured. "Yours is... broccoli," Blaine invented. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, looking rather unimpressed with the choice, but his head bobbed a little as he gently pushed Blaine back down.

"I'm not... not going to do anything extreme today," Kurt informed him, and Blaine had figured that much. They'd certainly talked about tying each other up and teasing the other, but nothing beyond that. Not the more hardcore activities that involved whips or chains or different power dynamics between the two of them. Perhaps they'd save those for the summer before they were separated for months on end, and then experiment a ton when they got to see each other.

Blaine watched Kurt tug a tie loose from the tangled material in his fist, knotting one end loosely and then slipping it around Blaine's right wrist. An excited whimper escaped him as Kurt tightened the silky material around his wrist and then used his grip on the tie to yank Blaine's hand away from his side and up towards the bedpost. He didn't realize how ragged his breathing had become until the tie was knotted to the bedpost and Kurt was leaning down once more, settling their bare chests together as he trailed a few feather light kisses over Blaine's neck.

"Always so eager," Kurt murmured, sucking softly on his earlobe. His left hand came up and tangled into the loose curls on the side of Blaine's head, making Blaine's hips buck sharply as Kurt laughed. "Just breathe and be patience, honey."

Kurt quickly tied his left hand to the bedpost as well, laughing softly at the noise that came out of Blaine's mouth as his hips arched up against Kurt, raising the other boy a few inches off the bed.

"You're not going to listen to me at all, are you?" Kurt questioned in exasperation, settling the last piece of cloth, a thick, dark silk tie, across Blaine's chest.

Blaine gave his bonds a experimental tug, feeling the sweat already breaking out across his back and chest from his excitement. They held him in place, not allowing his wrists more than a few inches of movement no matter how hard he pulled. When he looked back up at Kurt his stomach fluttered longingly at the seductive smile on his face. Everything about Kurt was breathtaking to him in that moment. The smile that promised all sorts of thrills this afternoon, the excited sparkle in his eyes, the light sheen of sweat coating his own pale torso as he picked up the last tie.

The silky material was dragged teasingly over his stomach and then up his chest. It was much cooler than his skin, much cooler compared to the heat radiating from Kurt's body where he was settled in Blaine's lap, effectively holding Blaine's hips in place for the time being. Another whimper escaped him as the tie brushed over one of his nipples. He was going to regret that short moment of rubbing Kurt's nipples, because while he wasn't quite as sensitive as his boyfriend he still whined and begged Kurt to suck on his own whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Blaine swallowed loudly, trying to control his breathing as the tie was slowly dragged up his neck to his cheek, and as the material brushed his nose he realized what it was for. He had one final glimpse of Kurt's tongue darting out to wet his parted lips for the tie was pressed against his eyes and everything became dark. There was still some light filtering in from where his nose pushed it away from his eyes, but then the bed creaked as Kurt leaned over to his night- stand and a few tissues were folded and pushed into the gap, taking away the last few rays of light.

It was a strange feeling for him. Suddenly every little noise seemed magnified, every spot where they were touching felt hotter. He could hear Kurt's own ragged breathing near his face, and then his whole body jerked as the tip of a soft, wet tongue traced over his cheek bone.

"_Fuck_," Blaine swore loudly, his hips rolling up against the hot press of Kurt's body against his cock.

Kurt's fingers played lightly over his shoulders for a moment as a rush of minty air washed over his cheek and the wet patch from Kurt's tongue. The soft pads of Kurt's finger tips started moving as Kurt's lips pressed against his cheek. The slim, warm fingers trailed slowly down his collarbones, over the smooth skin covering his pectorals and then settling on his sides, lightly rubbing as a warm, sudden pressure was applied to his nipples.

Blaine cried out as Kurt's thumbs pressed in more and then started to rub, his mouth sucking harder as it moved to Blaine's jaw line.

"Kurt," he whimpered, his hips bucking hard as his boyfriend shifted in his lap some, pressing their erections together through the thick fabric of their jeans.

"Didn't think I'd let you get away with that, did you, sweetheart?" Kurt murmured, his voice sounding loud to Blaine's ears as the pressure disappeared from his chest. In fact, the entire weight of Kurt's body disappeared and Blaine groaned miserably at the absence of his familiarity and warmth. Then the mattress was raised up several inches on the left side and Blaine's cock pulsed painfully against the zipper of his jeans. Futilely he tugged at his restraints, desperate to undo his pants and shove them off, but the ties held and he slumped back into the pillows with a pitiful whimper.

Kurt giggled from his left side as the mattress dropped back down onto its frame, and every inch of Blaine's skin seemed to tingle as the edge of the bed dipped. He was well aware of what was hidden between his mattress and box spring: two bottles of lube, a dildo, two vibrators and a box of condoms. Unfortunately without his sight he could only guess which ones Kurt had picked. Blaine took the momentary pause to mean that Kurt was placing the new items somewhere on the bed and then the bed dipped closer to him. He had about two seconds warning from Kurt's warm breath before a moist, firm pair of lips closed over his left nipple.

His shout of surprised turned into a loud moan as his arms tugged at his restraints and his body arched. Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine knew he was babbling like a lunatic, sputtering Kurt's name, and swear words and a bunch of incoherent noises. Kurt's hand forced his hips back down and even over his own moans he heard the button on his jeans being popped open. A needy whimper echoed around the room as the zipper on his jeans was slowly pulled down, and Kurt's teeth grazed the hard bud of his nipple. It was already pulsing and aching from the last few minutes of rough sucking and Blaine felt dizzy as Kurt's tongue started to work over it, circling the hard nub and flicking teasingly against it.

Blaine's cock throbbed painfully, twitching slightly in his boxer-briefs and pushing up against the waistband away from the tighter cover of his jeans. The warmth of Kurt's fingers was still rubbing over his navel now, just circling teasingly, never trailing lower or bending enough for his nails to rake over Blaine's sweaty skin.

"Kurt," he whined, shifting his hips as much as possible to try and free his cock and push it into Kurt's hand. "_P- please._"

"Mmm," Kurt hummed around his nipple, eliciting another cry from Blaine. With a faint, wet smack Kurt pulled his mouth away. Even through the blindfold Blaine could see the bright, teasing grin. Could imagine the flush of his cheeks and neck, the way his lips – rosy, swollen and glistening – were slightly parted as he breathed deeply, and quirked into that confident little smirk that meant he _knew_ what he was doing to Blaine, and he was going to continue to do it until he was hoarse and pleading.

Kurt shifted away from his side, and he felt the bed dip closer to his hip. A hand eased under his ass and he arched up quickly, digging his heels into the bed and wriggling his hips to make the removal of his jeans and underwear as fast as possible. But Kurt made a disapproving noise and pushed him back down. Through the fabric of his boxer-briefs he felt Kurt's fingers brush against him as he latched onto his jeans and slowly tugged them down his hips and legs. Frustrated, Blaine growled in annoyance and shifted some more, trying to get some sort of contact with Kurt's skin, but his jeans were being pulled over his ankles now. He heard them hit the floor and then felt part of the fabric of his underwear become pinched as it was tugged at.

"No, no, no," he pleaded. "Touch me, Kurt, _please_– "

"Nuh uh," Kurt told him as the fabric snagged on his cock, forcing it down a few inches before it finally slipped over it. Blaine had been about to continue to beg for contact, but his cock bobbed back up, falling heavily against his navel. He bit his lip to swallow the moan clawing up his throat as the waistband pressed against his balls next, but then it was tugged over those, too. Kurt wasted no more time removing them from his legs, but he still wasn't touching Blaine at _all_ now and it was driving him crazy.

Blaine could feel where the bed had dipped down where Kurt's knees were pressing into it, felt him shift and then get up and heard the rustling of more fabric as he laid there and whined and tugged at his restraints.

"Kurt, come _on_," Blaine almost sobbed. "I want you. I need_ anything_. Give me _anything_."

The edge of the mattress dipped back down and a hot gush of air was blown over his cock. He moaned, his cock stiffening a little more so that it lifted away from his stomach, leaving a wet patch of pre- come behind.

"Do you want me to touch you again, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, and then something clicked. The click and the accompanying sound of a vibrator buzzing reverberated deafeningly loud inside his skull. Just the sound of the toy made his skin feel electrified, made his balls tingle and tighten as his cock throbbed.

"Yes, yes, I- please- touch- do- _Kurt_," Blaine babbled, jerking his hips in the direction of the noise, finally finding some skin to skin contact as his thigh brushed against Kurt's bare thigh. He groaned in longing as he realized that Kurt had gotten off the bed to remove his own clothes. And now he was sitting there, flicking the vibrator on and off and watching him fall to pieces, probably with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

The humming grew louder and then he felt it. Not the toy against his skin, but the way it pulsed and hummed through the air over his stomach, a hair's length away from touching him, but enough of a vibration to make a spark of pleasure course through him.

"Yes," he yelped. "Please, fuck me, baby. Fuck with- with that or your cock or - "

He'd meant to elaborate more, suggest that Kurt even fuck him with both, but at that moment a warm, slick finger – a finger he hadn't been aware of being lubed up – slid between his ass cheeks and started to massage the puckered skin.

A hoarse cry escaped from him as his hips jerked, and he rushed to spread his legs wider so that Kurt could settle between his thighs and stretch him open. The bed shifted under his as Kurt moved over his left leg and settled down on the mattress, the vibrator still buzzing faintly as more warm air brushed over Blaine's cock.

"You're always so eager for my cock," Kurt murmured, and he was so close to Blaine's balls that Blaine could feel the words against his skin, felt it contract tighter as he shivered and whimpered. "So needy and desperate and inviting," Kurt added, and Blaine jerked on the bed as the vibrator finally came into contact with the inside of one of his thighs.

"Oh,_ god_," he panted, his whole thigh humming and tingling from the soothing vibrations electrifying his skin. "More, Kurt, _more_!"

"Mmm, you're so beautiful when you're falling apart like this," Kurt said softly. Then his teeth tugged lightly on Blaine's ball sack as his finger finally sunk into Blaine's heat, stretching the tight ring of muscles and making Blaine's toes curl as his hips bucked.

Some of his own impatience and desperate seemed to sink into Kurt's movements from the tight clench of his ass around his finger.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're so– "Kurt groaned as he slid his finger out and this pushed it back in up to the first knuckle. Blaine whined in the back of his throat, his muscles squeezing tightly around Kurt's warm, slick finger. He tugged once more at his bonds, knowing it was futile, but desperate for more, to hurry things up and have something thick and hard inside him...

The vibrator pulsed stronger as Kurt dragged it up his thigh and then over the jut of his hipbone, dipping in towards his navel and his hard cock. As Kurt pushed a second finger inside of him the vibrator was dragged over the length of his cock, making him keen loudly. His legs flailed a bit before looping around Kurt's chest and pulling him closer.

"Hurry up, baby, _please_," Blaine groaned, trying to just his restraints to help himself arch up and start fucking back onto Kurt's fingers. The vibrations across his cock disappeared and he was about to say something sassy and annoyed when Kurt's fingers slipped out and the vibrator was shut off. A wave of arousal shot through him at the familiar pop of the lube bottle's cap. His breathing was shallow and harsh even to his own ears as he listened for any sound, or felt any sign of movement. Kurt was being very still though, and it was only when he heard a wet squelch that he knew Kurt was preparing either himself or the vibrator. Part of him hoped it was both.

The bed creaked as Kurt moved. Blaine thought he might be sitting up or shifting closer, but he couldn't be certain. A moment later something warm, slick, and long was dragged between the halves of his ass.

"Yes," he sighed, feeling the vibrator start to hum gently as the blunt tip was lined up with his hole. "Fuck me with both," he demanded, rolling his hips as the tip of the toy slid inside. He heard Kurt's breath catch at his words. "Just think of how good it'll feel to have it pulsing against your cock as you fuck me."

The hand holding the vibrator was trembling slightly as the rest of it was thrust into him. Blaine groaned as he was stretched more, loving the feeling of his muscles tightening and then relaxing around the vibrator was Kurt fiddled with the end of it and turned it up some more. It was his new one then. They'd both found his first one to be rather troublesome because of the cord.

Slowly the vibrator was rotated inside of him, being twisted and rolled in Kurt's hand as the setting was increased once more. With the blindfold on, it seemed louder, _felt _ louder inside him as Kurt tilted it just right and started the slow, dragging thrusts that Blaine loved to use it for. It he hadn't been tied down he would have been thrashing wildly on the bed as Kurt brushed the toy over his prostate and pleasure engulf him. His delighted moans echoed around the room as Kurt's mouth covered one of his balls again. He felt it pop into Kurt's mouth, being sucked at and rolled gently as a finger probed his stretched hole, finally sliding in to join the vibrator. Only the finger didn't thrust in time with the toy, it remained inside him as deeply as it would go, massaging over where his prostate was as a second was pushed in with it.

As the two fingers started to scissor apart and force him to stretch more, Blaine cried out, nearly bellowed, because of the sensation. He was panting and felt delirious from the slight burn the stretching was causing, but it felt to good to stop. Blaine had never been stretched this wide, how never tried to take more than Kurt's cock, but with the addition of the second finger forcing his hole wider he knew he was beyond even that size now.

The movements of Kurt's hand stopped at the noise he'd just let out, and Kurt released his ball.

"Are you– is it too– "

"Did I say apple?" Blaine growled, giving his right arm a forceful yank. The bedpost creaked a little, but he gained no more movement. "Keep going, _god._ Stretch me more. I want your cock inside me, too."

A desperate moan greeted his words, and Kurt's hands started moving again. The vibrator slowly working into him as the two fingers continued to scissor apart and stretch his ass more. Once Kurt slid a third finger inside and thrust the three in for a few minutes, scissoring them apart and stretching him a little more, he turned the toy off, but kept it in place.

"God, Blaine, I wish you could see yourself," Kurt breathed, kissing the inside of his thigh softly. "Just when I think you can't take anymore... "

"Fuck me," Blaine growled. "I want to feel you come inside me."

He knew without seeing that Kurt's eyes were wide and surprised. They'd barebacked quite a bit in the past few months, but Kurt had said it had never made much of a difference for him when he topped. Blaine figured it was because Kurt was circumcised, whereas he wasn't. When he topped without a condom it made a whole world of difference, because there wasn't something tight constrict his cock and holding his foreskin in place while they were having sex. With Kurt it didn't change because his foreskin didn't stretch enough to slip over the head of his cock. Usually, he wore one because of that, but there were still the rare occasions, like now, when Blaine begged him not to, begged him to feel the warmth filling him up as Kurt's cried out and jerked his hips hard.

"God, you're making it so difficult _not_ to start dirty talking," Kurt whined, his fingers slipping out of Blaine. Blaine heard the pop of the lube bottle once more, and let his mind fill in what he couldn't see. Let himself imagine Kurt coating his own throbbing erection, stroking it slowly and warming the lube as he stared down at him panting and spread wide for him.

"Maybe I want you to call me a dirty cockslut, baby," Blaine said breathlessly, because he'd learned from experience that Kurt had a difficult time with talking that way to him. "I'm all spread out and begging you to fuck my ass, aren't I? I'd even let you fuck my face right now and then suck you until you were hard again and ready to fuck my– _Fuck!"_

His voice come out with a roar as Kurt lined himself cock up against his entrance, one hand holding the end of the vibrator, as he rocked his hips forward and pushed inside.

"Oh, god, _Kurt," _he whimpered, his muscles tensing all over his body as he felt Kurt lift his ass off the bed and hold him up, pushing in another inch as he wrapped his legs tightly around Kurt's waist. He felt his ass cheeks settle against the top of Kurt's thighs as a hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly. The extra sensation was like a zap of electricity through his body, and suddenly everything felt like too much. His body was on overload from the pleasure being given to him as Kurt finally thrust in all the way and still.

His hole clenched and unclenched rhythmically, and try as he might he couldn't stop it. His balls were tingling as Kurt stroked his cock, jolts of pleasure popping up under his skin along his arms, legs, back, stomach.

"God, you're close. I can feel it," Kurt panted, slowly easing his hips back , one hand still at the base of Blaine's spine to support his lower body as the other tightened around his cock. "I'm not going to last either," Kurt moaned.

The hand fisting Blaine's cock disappeared as Kurt slowly pushed in once more. Every part of Blaine pulsed with pleasure at the feeling, and then something warm touched the tie covering his eyes. It was pushed up his forehead as the vibrator was turned back on. With a shout, Kurt's hips jerked roughly, thrusting shallowly as the vibrations pressed tightly against his cock. Blaine could feel it, too. Could feel the vibrations running through every spot inside him, could feel Kurt's cock trembling in time with the pulse.

"Want to watch you come," Kurt gasped, breathing shallowly.

Blaine pulled his arms taut and arched his ass up against Kurt, holding himself there even though he was shaking from the effort.

"Make us come," he requested breathlessly. "God, pound into me."

And Kurt listened instantly as Blaine tightened the grip of his legs around Kurt's waist. He started a slow jolting rhythm, that made Blaine's muscles tremble from the effort of holding himself up like that, and just as Blaine was about to encourage him to move faster, Kurt groaned loudly and his hips slammed forward hard.

This time Blaine screamed. He couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. His vision was blurring and his ass was aching from being stretched so wide, but the rest of his body felt like it was on fire with some sort of crescendoing pleasure that was moving like a wave through him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear himself encouraging Kurt to fuck him harder, to make him scream himself hoarse, but then his voice caught in his throat as Kurt shouted above him, his ball sack smacking against his ass once more as they both came.

His arms gave out as Kurt fell forward into his chest and they both continued to jerk, pant and moan. Blaine's vision was still swimming a few moments later when Kurt moved up his chest and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. Then they both winced as the vibrator buzzed loudly against their over-sensitive flesh.

"So good," Blaine murmured sleepily as Kurt slowly eased the toy from him.

"That was incredible," Kurt corrected, dropping the toy on the bed and moving in for another kiss. Blaine became some lost in the pleasure warmth spreading through him, the feeling of Kurt's tongue tangling together with his own as Kurt's come started to seep out of his ass, that he didn't hear the door fly open until it slammed against the wall.

"Blaine, oh, my god, I found him! Your– "

Rachel's voice stopped, and him and Kurt broke apart to stare up at her in annoyance, but wasn't his sister that ended up catching Blaine's eye. It was the tall, dark man in the doorway, who grinned as he stepped into the room. With a jolt Blaine recognized that smile. The smile that stared him in the face whenever he looked into a mirror. His entire face suddenly felt hot as those bright blue eyes settled on their bodies tangled together on the bed.

"I always knew you were gay, Blaine," Cooper laughed, reaching down and swatting Kurt lightly on the ass. Kurt blanched, face flaming red, but the shift has made his cock, still slightly hard, thrust into Blaine. They both whimpered as Cooper picked the vibrator up the end delicately, glancing at Rachel's horrified, stunned face as he turned back to the boys. "Never pegged you for a kinky guy, but I guess it runs in the family, huh?"


End file.
